Silver Heart
by WiccidKaye
Summary: Hinata wakes up one morning with a silver heart neckleace in her hands, over her heart. Who gave it to her? What will happen when she finds out? Rated M for lemon in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

This story is rated M for some bad language and some sex in later chapters.

**Silver Heart**

Back then, I couldn't explain it. I woke up and it was just there. I'm guessing it apeared when my nightmares dissolved to the most beautiful of dreams..

Let me explain from _that_ morning to the day I could _finally_ explain it.

--

I woke up that morning on my back, clutching the silver heart necklace in my hands, over my heart.

"Wh-what is th-this?" I stuttered, examining the necklace. I always stuttered until I could finally explain.

I turned it over in my hands, examining it for any marks or anything. Just a big silver heart on a thin silver chain.

"Hm.."

I put the necklace on a little table next to my bed and proceded to the bathroom.

While I was in the shower, I wondered who might have given it to me.

_My fa-father? N-no, he wouldn't get me s-something like that, that's s-something he'd give mo-mother. Kiba? No, he l-likes Ino. Shikamaru? No, he's dating Te-Temari. Naruto?_

I blushed thinking of the blonde.

_N-no.. he's dating someone else..A-AND h-he'd never g-get me some-something like that.._

I went back into my room and put some clothes on, still wondering who could have given it to me.

Just as I put the necklace on and was going to go to my laptop, my cell phone rang.

"H-hello?"

_"Hinata!"_

"H-hi, S-Sakura."

_"Hey! Listen, Ino, Temari, Ten Ten and I are going to the mall..want to come?"_

"S-sure. S-sounds like f-fun."

_"Great! We'll be there to pick you up in..10 minutes!"_

"S-Sakura, how m-much Red Bull d-did you d-drink this m-morning?"

_"I had 5 Red Bulls in the past 15 minutes and I feel FABULOUS! See you in 10 minutes! Bye!"_

"B-bye."

I suspected that wasn't the ONLY reason why she was so hyper. Sasuke was probably going to be there.

I finally got onto my laptop and checked who was on..one screen name.

Ram3nlovR.

An IM suddenly appeared on my screen.

_Ram3nlovR: hey, hina! wazzup?_

_P3arl3y3D: Hi, naru. not much, just waiting for saku to pick me up._

_Ram3nlovR: 2 go where?_

_P3arl3y3D: Um..nowhere. how's kun?_

_Ram3nlovR: we broke up a few months ago..didnt she tell u?_

_P3arl3y3D: no, she didnt. im so srry, naru._

_--_

A little ray of hope shined on my idea that Naruto gave it to me..but I then remembered he has the biggest crush on Sakura..

--

_Ram3nlovR: dont worry bout it, im over it._

_**Mi3dUP has logged on**_

_Mi3dUP: hey naru, hey hina! wazzup?_

_P3arl3y3D: not much, u broke up with naru and didnt tell me?_

_Ram3nlovR: .._

_Mi3dUP: yep. srry i didnt tell you, hina.._

_Ram3nlovR: .._

_Mi3dUP: naru? are you ok?_

_**Ram3nlovR has logged off**_

_Mi3dUP: he's still a lil depressed.._

_P3arl3y3D: I can tell . hav u started datin any1 else?_

_Mi3dUP: yeh _

_P3arl3y3D: who?_

_Mi3dUP: No one u kno..his name is Husubakie. we r even engaged!!_

_P3arl3y3D: I wondered y u had a ring on your left hand!_

_Mi3dUP: thats y naru is so depressed._

_P3arl3y3D: u have to do something, kuni..he might try to kill himself!_

_Mi3dUP: ROTFL he cant, the fox demon makes him heal really fast..sasu's Chidori ripped right thru him..you kno, back when he ran off.._

_--_

Sakura made one long, loud toot of her car horn.

--

_P3arl3y3D: I g2g, saku's here._

_Mi3dUP: 4 what?_

_--_

I logged off before I noticed that question and ran out the door.

_-End of Chapter 1-_

_**Kuni-chan: **__Hellos, peoples! I know it's been a while since my last story, I had a HUGE writer's block and actually have 4 other stories waiting to be worked on! And I've been working on this one for 2 weeks, living off of saltines and water!! [big chibi tears]_

_**Hinata: **__D-don't w-worry, K-Kuni-chan! _

_...N-now..wh-who is th-the n-necklace from?? I n-need to kn-know!_

_**Kuni-chan: **[__regains composure] Sorry, Hinata..just wait P_

_**Hinata: **[__pouts]_

_[a guy with shoulder-length white hair walks in]_

_**??: **__You put me in the story, sunshine..? smiling_

_**Kuni-chan: **__Yeah, Husubakie!_

_**Husubakie: **__Well, I'm just glad you're not writing yaoi anymore._

_**Kuni-chan: **__Um..yeah..not..writing yaoi.._

_**Husubakie: **__Kuni!_

_**Kuni-chan: **__Um..Sasuke..just get ready for Neji.._

_**Sasuke: **[__has been hiding in the corner] NOOOOO!! runs_

_**All: **__See you in the next chapter of Silver Heart!_


	2. Chapter 2

Silver Heart

_-Chapter 2-_

Normally, I'm not scared in a car. But when a TOTALLY hyper Sakura is behind the wheel..that's a whole different story.

I was shocked that no one pulled her over.

When we finally got to the mall, we all leaped out of the car and Ten Ten even kissed the ground yelling, "LAND!!"

Sakura just rolled her eyes and then shouted, "To the Dairy Queen!"

After Getting The Ice Cream

"Th-thank you f-for paying f-for th-the i-ice cream, S-Sakura." I stuttered.

"No problem!"

Everyone rolled their eyes, noticing that Sakura just had another two Red Bulls.

"Lets go to Hot Topic now!" Sakura squealed.

"Oh-em-gee!" Ino squealed back. "Sas-kay's gonna be there, isn't he??"

Sakura nodded really fast.

"Is Sasuke all you two think about??" Temari snapped.

"Well, it's not like everyone has a boyfriend like you, Temari!" Ino snapped back.

"Hey..I just noticed something.." Ten Ten interjected.

"What?" Questioned Sakura.

"We all know who likes who in our group but..Hinata.."

Everyone turned to me with looks on their faces that said, 'Who is it anyway?'

My expression quickly became startled.

"D-do I r-really h-have t-to t-tell?"

"Yes!" They all shouted.

"Wh-who I like..th-the p-person i-is..-"

"Hey girls!!" Shouted a hyper Naruto.

_N-N-Naruto..._

"Naruto, what the hell??" Yelled an equally hyper Sakura.

My shocked expression calmed and I could feel the shade of my face darken as Naruto stared intently at me, at my new necklace.

Nobody noticed me, they were all too busy yelling at the boys, but Ino and Sakura stopped yelling once they saw Sasuke in the group of boys and immediately began to flirt with him simultaniously.

I didn't hear too much, all I could hear was the beat of my heart, then everything went black.

Ten Minutes Later

"Hinata! Hinata, are you OK?? Should I give her mouth to mouth or somthing??"

I opened my eyes to see I was lying down on the floor with Naruto's face not even a foot from mine.

"N-N-Naruto.."

"Oh, look. She's alive." Shikamaru said sarcasticly, only to be hit by Temari. I heard him whisper to her, "Sorry babe, just making a joke.."

"Hinata, are you OK now?" Naruto questioned, still right above me.

"Y-yes, I-I'm f-fine." I whispered, getting out from under him, then standing up.

"Since we're all together now.." Ten Ten stated, eyeing Rock Lee. "We should maybe..shop together..?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea!" Rock Lee stated confidently.

I looked and saw Ino and Sakura practically pressing up against Sasuke and I could've sworn I heard him whisper, "I wish Itachi would've killed ME too.."

"Then lets all go!" Ten Ten squealed.

_-End of Chapter 2-_


	3. Chapter 3

Silver Heart

_-Chapter 3-_

"Oh n-no.." I whispered to myself. "I h-have to s-spend a wh-whole d-day w-with Naruto.."

"What was that, Hinata?" Naruto said loudly.

"N-nothing.." I replied, blushing.

We stopped at pretty much every store at the mall, including the pet store for Kiba. He runs out of dog treats so fast, everyone thinks he eats them..

Naruto was walking in front of me as we started heading for the exit and he suddenly turned around and stopped..I didn't notice. I ended up running right into him and we hin the floor, me on top of him.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata! I should've told you I was stopping!"

I barely heard him. I could feel my face turning an unhuman shade of red and my heart pumped so loud, I was afraid it would burst out of my chest.

"Hinata! Hinata, can you hear me??"

Once again, everything went dark.

When I came to, I was lying down in the back of Sakura's car. I heard Ten Ten beside me.

"Thank god you're alright! We were worried for a while."

I turned and looked over at the front of the car just in time for Sakura to say,

"Well, I guess we dont need Hina to tell us who she likes.."

"S-Sakura!"

"I see why you weren't too open about it, that brat is annoying." Temari cackled.

"Oh, come on. You have to respect her feelings! She can't help it!" Ten Ten interjected.

"Th-thank you, Ten Ten.."

"Please," sighs Ino. "You only think that because Rock Lee is almost as messed up as Naruto."

Anyone could clearly see the blush on Ten Ten's face.

"What is that supposed to mean??"

_I..I dont't w-want to b-be h-here for th-this.._

"S-Sakura, c-could you j-just l-let me out h-here?"

"Sure, but why?"

"N-no r-reason. I-I'm not f-far from h-home an-anyway."

And with that, Sakura pulled over at the curb and let me out, but not without yelling,

"See you at school tomarrow!"

"B-bye!"

And I walked home in solitude, still curious as to who gave me the necklace..

_-End of Chapter 3-_

_**Kuni-chan:**__ I'm so sorry for the delay, I had to think about something.._

_**Naruto: **__*suddenly appears out of nowhere* Think about what?_

_**Kuni-chan: **__A lot of things..I've..I've made a pretty big decision.._

_**Sasuke: **__*also appears* and that is..?_

_**Kuni-chan: **__*sighs* Right now, I'm coming up with ideas for..at least 3 fanfics and I'm slowly drifting away from Husubakie.. If I don't even get a phone call by the time my fanfics are finished..then everything is done. No more fanfics, no more love, no more anything. I'm going to..to..*starts to tear up*_

_**Naruto: **__Kuni-chan! You can't do that! I won't let you kill your self!_

_**Kuni-chan: **__My mind is made up..These fanfics and the love of my life is all that is keeping me from suiside..but I still hope to never finish all my fanfics and have no ideas.._

_**Sasuke:**__ I honestly couldn't care less, one less family member._

_**Kuni-chan:**__ Sasuke, I don't just mean myself as in Kuni Sukiyano the character/fanfic writer, I mean the real me too.._

_**Sasuke:**__ Still couldn't care._

_**Naruto: **__You're really a jerk, Sasuke! Dont you enjoy doing the things Kuni-chan writes you doing??_

_**Sasuke:**__ I did until she paired me with Neji.._

_**Kuni-chan: **__It doesn't matter! Just forget it!_

_**Naruto: **__See you in the next chapter of Silver Heart!_


	4. Chapter 4

Silver Heart

_-Chapter 4-_

I woke up the next morning, put on my uniform and walked to school like I always did.

At school that day, everything was so different, but..exactly the same. It felt like the silver necklace changed everything, but nothing at the same time.

It definately felt like someone was following me and that feeling only went away when I went into the girl's bathroom or locker room.

Suddenly, just as I heard that 2 of the boys were fighting, the necklace started to feel like it was white hot, burning my skin. I checked, but it still looked normal. I ran over to where the boys were brawling and I saw..who else, but Naruto and Sasuke.

"Damn, they're REALLY going at it." Ten Ten said.

"Go Sasuke!!" squealed Ino and Sakura.

Then Shikamaru and Rock Lee stepped in and pulled Naruto and Sasuke apart. Sasuke calmed down, but..

"LEMME GO!!" Naruto shouted, kicking and struggling to break free. "Lemme kill him!! I'm not gonna take this shit anymore!! Dattebayo!"

Sasuke scoffed and kicked Naruto in the face, making my necklace feel searing hot once more. The pain bacame so unbearable that I passed out.

"Hina-chan, can you hear me..?"

I opened my eyes and saw that everyone had left, but Kuni.

"You can ditch me all you want, but when you pass out for an hour, I'm still there to help."

As I sat up, I noticed that I wasn't even on school grounds.

"Wh-where a-am I, Kuni-chan..?"

"My house. Nurse's office is only open for so long, Hina-chan."

I tried to stand but immediately colapsed.

"Huh..?"

"Kinda couldn't use a jutsu to get you here and I..might have dropped you into a few trees..?"

"Kuni Sona Sukiyano, n-not c-c-cool!!!!"

"Temper, temper." she cooed. "I was working on healing those when you woke up..what's with the necklace anyway? Boyfriend?"

That certainly calmed me down..

"N-no..I d-don't even kn-know wh-who it's f-from.." And I began to explain EVERYTHING about the necklace, from that one morning to the searing hot pain.

"..And th-that's i-it."

She stood before me- finished with my healing- gaping.

"H-how..?" she managed.

"I d-don't kn-know.."

"Kami! That's so ROMANTIC! I mean, we were flying when Husubakie proposed, but.. STILL!"

"Y-you're ps-psychic, c-can you t-tell wh-who it's f-from?

"Yes and no."

I gave her the WTF face.

"I know who it's from,"she said and winked. "but I can't tell you."

"D-damn y-you, Kuni!"

_-End of Chapter 4-_

_**Kuni-chan- **__Hi!! I'm sorry about my episode last chapter.. I was REALLY depressed when I wrote that and I had no idea that I kept that part.._

_**Sasuke- **__I didn't even understand those comment saying 'don't give up'_

_**Naruto-**__ [Nodding in agreement to Sasuke] Dattebayo._

_**Hinata- **__K-Kuni-chan is ta-talking to p-people and-_

_**Kuni-chan- **__Ixnay, Hina.._

_**Hinata- **__S-sorry.._

_**Shikamaru-**__ This is such a fucking drag.._

_**Sasuke and Naruto- **__[sarcasticly] You think..?_

_**Kuni-chan-**__ Oh, yeah. to my readers, I will be posting a picture of the necklace, Hina's necklace was based on my family heirloom!! ANYWAY, you guys know the drill.._

_**Everyone-**__ See you next chapter of Silver Heart!_

_**Kuni-chan: **__Join the Black Parade!!_

_**[Everyone Rolls Their Eyes]**_


	5. Notice

Uhh..yeah. As you can already tell, this isn't really a chapter. It's a notice.

I'm currently working on a novel (yush and I'm not even 18!!) and I even hope to get it published, so I won't update this story very often. I actually finished the previous chapter about a month ago; I just forgot about it and never posted it because of the stupid book.

Never try to be a novelist; it takes time from your life. I know from experience.

Umm.. XD also I, at some point, planned a little plot twist where the necklace was from Ino.. lol would you guys like to see that? I still have it. Just tell me if you do.

(This has been a message from meh, Kuni-chan!)


	6. Chapter 5

Silver Heart

_-Chapter 5-_

Though Kuni fixed me up the best that she could, I still limped at school. I had to be dropped off at school for the first time since kindergarten.

Before any of the classes had even begun, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Ten Ten and I met up in the schoolyard.

"Soooo, Hina." Ino said. "Where'd you get that necklace from?"

"I d-don't kn-know, I woke u-up one m-"

Then, I saw Naruto, running right towards me.

I stood staring at the blonde, practically paralyzed. Just when he was a few feet in front of me, Sasuke walked past and tripped Naruto.

He landed directly on top of me.

I lay shaking below him, breath quavering. I stared intently into his deep, blue eyes as they stared back into my pearlescent ones. I could see everything he was thinking. He started smiling as I choked out small, haphazard gasps.

I saw an idea flicker behind his sapphire eyes and...he kissed me.

All around me, I could hear my friends gasping in unison. My face turned a deep, inhuman red.

Just as his lips left mine, I heard Iruka-sensei run up and starting to yell, "All right! That's enough! You know the rules about PDA's in school!"

(A/n: PDA=Public Display of Affection)

When Naruto got off of me and helped me up, I heard him whisper, "I'm glad you like it." into my ear.

_Wh-what d-does th-that m-m-mean..?_

Ino, Sakura, Ten Ten and Temari all ran up to me shouting random questions, mostly, "Are you OK???"

"I-I'm f-fine. Don't w-worry."

"But Naruto was on top of you!! And he kissed you!!"

I touched my lips.

_K-kissed.._

"Hina? Time for class.."

"O-oh! R-right! L-let's g-go."

The rest of the day was a blur. To my mind at the time, it was just a pointless run of events keeping me from realizing what Naruto had meant.

And I was in kind of a daze from him kissing me.

After school, I tried to walk home with my friends.

"Oh-mi-gawd! Did you guys hear about Orochimaru-sensei?" Sakura squeaked, as if his name was taboo.

"Err...no." Temari said, her eyes darting around, checking if anyone was watching.

"I-isn't he th-the b-boy's g-gym t-teacher?" I said.

Ino piped up, "I heard he got fired and stuff for trying to molest students, like Sasuke!"

"Shh!! Not so loud, Ino!" Ten Ten practically hissed.

I was confused. I guess I had missed a lot the day before.

"I heard he went rouge and even tries to kill students." Temari stated.

"Y-you g-guys are w-weird."

Kuni ran up, waving her hands franticly.

"And you guys are also mean! You abandoned me back there!"

"K-Kuni, wh-where's y-your r-ring??"

"Huh?" she said (though it sounded more like "Heeh?"), checking her left hand. "Oh. Not with Husubakie anymore." She smiled.

"Ohhhh.._That's_ why you're always around that Seth guy." Sakura said, smirking.

Kuni hit her.

"Shut it, pinkie!"

Temari raised an eyebrow.

"Chilling with Karin?"

"Oh! I also heard that Karin and that Juggo kid are working with sensei! Kabuto too!" Ino screamed.

"Bitch! That was my ear!" Sakura winced.

Everyone stopped because it seemed that everyone was fighting at once.

I heard someone behind me.

"Hello, girls." We turned and saw Orochimaru. Looks of pure terror came across our faces.

"You shouldn't gossip." His snake-like face was smirking. Even his yellow eyes seemed to be smirking. "Even if it was true."

I heard Kuni make a fist and her knuckles cracking. Not many people know, but she is one of Sasuke's cousins. And one of mine. Obviously, she'd be pissed about anyone doing anything to me or Sasuke.

"Hm? Another with Sharingan?" We all looked slowly over our shoulders at Kuni.

_K-Kuni! N-not M-Mangekyo Sh-Sharingan!!_

"Well, they won't let me have Sasuke." Orochimaru moved in a flash, tackling Kuni.

All of us screamed except for Kuni. She was ready.

"Shut it, pedophile!" she kicked him in the crotch.

He only smiled evilly.

"What is he, Michael Jackson??" Sakura screamed.

"He's using other people's bodies to live forever! He's got a woman's body this time! Shit!" Kuni jumped back.

"Oh, please. _Sasuke _didn't fight back_._"

"**SHUT **_**UP**_**!!**" Kuni yelled, lunging. Her voice was demonic.

"Too much work to take you..._Five Prong Seal!_" His fist hit her in the stomach and he stabbed a kunai through.

Blood gurgled from her throat, out her mouth.

We all shrieked again.

"Does that hurt, Kuni?" He slid the kunai higher, into her chest.

Her glasses fell off and her skin was turning deathly pale as her blood poured from her.

Though she couldn't speak, her voice rung through my head like a bell: _**Run!**_

Apparently the other girls heard it too, because they started to run. I followed them, but not without looking back at her one last time.

She had a sad smile on her face, tears streaming down from the pain.

I ran with all my might, ignoring _my _pain.

I memorized what street we were on and ran into my house, yelling that I had to call 911.

_-End of Chapter 5-_

_**Kuni-chan: **__This chapter is in memory of the character, Kuni Sona Sukiyano. She's finally in the afterlife with her parents. [Sniffles]_

_**[Ino, Sakura, Ten Ten and Temari are sitting in a corner, no doubt scarred permanently.]**_

_**Hinata:**__ Y-you're INSANE, K-Kuni-chan._

_**Sasuke:**__ Why did I have to be molested by that sicko??_

_**Kuni-chan: **__Because you were the one getting your freak on with him in _Why Am I Needed?

_**Naruto: **__Ha ha, Sasuke!_

_**Everyone, excluding anyone who watched Kuni die: **__See you next chapter!_

_**Kuni-chan:** Oh, and, also, if anyone can guess what MCR song is going to be in chapter 6, I will make a chapter with anything you want, even if it's changing another chapter._


	7. Chapter 6

Silver Heart

Disclaimer: As you know already, I do not own Naruto. Now I tell you, I do not own any My Chemical Romance songs. Especially not any from the Black Parade.

_-Chapter 6-_

_"__Now come one come all to this tragic affair  
Wipe off that makeup, what's in is despair  
So throw on the black dress, mix in with the lot  
You might wake up and notice you're someone you're not_

If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see  
You can find out firsthand what it's like to be me  
So gather 'round piggies and kiss this goodbye  
I'd encourage your smiles I'll expect you won't cry

Another contusion, my funeral jag  
Here's my resignation, I'll serve it in drag  
You've got front row seats to the penitence ball  
When I grow up I want to be nothing at all!_"_

People from all over came to Kuni's funeral. Even Lady Tsunade and Jiriya were there.

(a/n I don't know how to spell Jiriya's name)

Of course, everyone was wondering how in the world someone got MCR to play songs from The Black Parade.

I saw a few people around 16 who were from many different villages gather. I heard their names were Sai, Rai, Rii, Saburo, Tayare, Tsurii, Ephraim, Shuroxin, Tota and Husubakie. Kuni talked about then a lot.

Someone with long, yet spiky black hair with a red eye and a blue eye cried more than anyone else. I assumed that was Seth.

The inu-boy, Tota, left halfway through.

By the end of the day, many forgot that Kuni died and tried to IM or call her.

The next day went on pretty normal, but many people still wore black and her visiting friends were still around the village.

Of course, everything kept spinning. Like my head.

After school, because my head was spinning so fast and so much, I collapsed onto the floor of an empty classroom.

I groaned. Now my head hurt.

"Need help, Hinata..?"

I looked up and saw Naruto.

It looked as if he was staring at my chest.

"I'm glad you like it." he said, his face nearing mine.

"N-n-n-n-Naruto..wh-wh-what-"

Naruto smiled..and kissed me, cutting off the rest of my very stuttery sentence.

He pulled away and I blushed a deep crimson and became unable to move, unable to lose conciousness. The next thing I knew, I was sitting in the corner and he was holding my necklace, turning it over in his hands.

"I'm glad you like it." he repeated.

I suddenly snapped out of my immobility and yelled, "It was you??"

His smile became a frown, then a smirk.

"Yeah," he whispered. "and I'm glad you're not stuttering anymore. Your voice is so beautiful."

A voice rang through my head like a bell. _**Aren't you glad I didn't tell you?**_

_Kuni..?_

I heard laughter. Oh yeah. It sounded a lot like Kuni. I didn't look like Naruto heard it.

I scooted closer to him.

"Well, thank you Naruto." I practicly cooed into his ear.

Then, for the first time, _I_ kissed _him_.

I could feel him trying to chuckle while still kissing me.

His tongue darted into my mouth as his arms wrapped around me. One of his hands began to work its way under my shirt.

"N-Naruto! Can't You see we're still in school??"

"Oh, right...cameras."

_-End of Chapter 6-_

_**Kuni-chan: **__Yep, it's Naruto. You might have found this story...oh, I don't know...in the section under characters "Naruto U." and "Hinata H."???_

_I'm so sorry for the very VERY late update! I ran out of ideas!! Damn writer's block!!_

_The song in the beginning was 'The End' By My Chemical Romance. That's gonna play when I die too._

_Oh and, also, thanks to my friends on Rooster Teeth who let me use their Naruto RP characters in the story._

_(I didn't actually ask them, I didn't even ask OverlordSeth (deviantART) if I could use his name in here..)_


	8. Chapter 7

Silver Heart

_-Chapter 7-_

Truthfully, I didn't really care that we were in a classroom. I was just scared. The very thing I had fantisized for years was going to happen! Why was I so scared?!

Before I knew it, I was in Naruto's house, pressed up against the wall with Naruto's lips pressing against mine in a lip-bruising kiss.

His hot, wet tongue slipped past my lips, brushing against my tongue, which sent a pleasurable jolt through my body.

I loved that sensation. Our mouths worked overtime, tongues clashing desperately. My lungs burned. I needed oxygen. Apparently he did too, because he released my lips and set me onto the bed.

When the hell did we get into his bedroom?

"Could I hear you moan please?"

"Wh-what??" I stuttered, turning beet red.

"Could you moan for me please..?" Naruto asked again, changing his question ever-so slightly.

"I don't think I can moan..."

"Just imagine me on top of you, thrusting into you."

My eyes went wide as I got a mental image worthy of a nosebleed.

I stayed silent.

"Hinata..? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah..."

The next thing I knew, he was on top of me, kissing me.

He gently fondled my breasts, making me moan softly.

He broke the kiss and smiled, resting his forehead on mine.

"You got your moan..." I managed. "but how long..are you going to..stay on top of me?"

"As long as it takes..." He whispered, giving me chills.

I began to pant and moan as he slid a hand under my shirt and started squeezing one of my breasts again.

With his other hand, he traced invisible lines with his fingertips, down my stomach, stopping at the hem of my jeans.

He stopped everything he was doing and looked me in the eyes, as if to say, "Are you alright with this?"

I nodded slowly.

His hand dove into my jeans, under my panties and he quickly rubbed my clit once.

"N-Naruto!" I moaned loudly.

"Shh...." He said softly into my ear, continuing to rub my core.

He got off of me. I noticed his shirt was now off.

As I tried to catch my breath, I heard a zipper coming undone.

I looked over to Naruto and saw his cock popping out of his pants.

My breath hitched. It was much larger than I had expected.

Something in the back of my mind begged- even screamed- for me to do something with it.

I reached out with my right hand and began to stroke it.

"Oh, god..." he groaned.

I got closer and licked the tip. His dick tasted so good!

As I brought his whole erection into my mouth, his hips rocked back and forth, bringing it in deeper.

I could feel him at the back of my throat.

"H-Hinata..I think I'm coming.."

I ignored him. I wanted to taste his cum.

"H-Hinata, I'm-"

I cried out, but my cry- from feeling his seed spilling into my mouth- was muffled by his cock. His sperm was the saltiest thing I'd ever tasted, but with a faint plastic-ish taste.

Naruto was breathing heavily as he kissed me quickly on the lips.

"Sorry, I just don't want to taste it..." he said softly.

"It's okay, I didn't think you did...it would be kinda wierd if you did."

Then he chuckled, kissed me- without tongue- and started to play with my breasts again.

I moaned softly, feeling my panties soaking through.

He lifted my shirt and bra and began to lick my nipples. I moaned louder.

"Naruto..please..." I panted between moans. "I need you.._inside me_..._**PLEASE! **_"

He pulled his face away from my chest, looked up at me and smirked.

Naruto, my crush-gone-lover, made me lie down and unbuttoned my pants. Slowly. Somehow, he know that was killing me.

My jeans and panties were slid down, onto the floor. I realized at this point that his cock was still jutting out. Hard, again. Our clothes were long gone, tossed onto the floor or into the corner.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Hinata..?"

"Yeah...are you?"

He just nodded. Then he slid into me.

We both gasped. He groaned, I moaned. I had to remember how to breathe.

Slowly, he started to pull out and slide back in. It felt like some kind of pleasurable knotting sensation was slowly burning inside me, below my navel.

His pace quickened and he began to really thrust into me, making me moan louder than I thought I could.

"You're so warm..and wet inside.." he managed to say, still slamming into my cunt.

"And you're..so big.." I moaned.

Suddenly, that knotting sensation became so tight and everything began to go white. My first orgasm.

He came shortly after.

He pulled out and I didn't even mind that he collapsed on top of me. At that point, we were just two sweaty, panting bodies.

After a while, he rolled over so that he was next to me and embraced me.

"And that's how long I was going to stay on top of you..."

We both laughed softly, too tired for real laughter.

I fell asleep in his arms.

_-End of Chapter 7-_

_**Kuni-chan:**__ Hey there, sorry for another late update. If you've ever gone to my FictionPress account, you know that most of this chapter is taken and edited from one of my KunixSeth stories. Which will probably be deleted. That cocksucker, getting back with that bitch, Allie..._

_**Sasuke:**__OFF the topic of Seth...I really appreciate the small role in this story. What is this, the second-to-last chapter?_

_**Kuni-chan:**__ (regained composure) Yeah, there's probably going to be ONLY one more chapter in this story. The last chapter will probably have implied couples._

_Oh, hey...if there are any big SasuSaku fans, look for "Sisterly and Brotherly Love" or "Chocolate Roses". They're both really good., but that's just because I didn't write them. I read them everyday._

_**(Naruto and Hinata are naked in the corner, covered by only a blanket)**_

_**Everyone but Hina and Naru: **__PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!!_

_And see y'all in the final chapter of Silver Heart! You'll learn more about the mysterious heart!_


	9. Note: Just A Little Longer!

My dear readers:

Okay, you might have noticed that nothing's been updated in over a year. NOTHING. I've been...I don't know how to say this without getting in trouble. I've been out. On top of that, my computer got "accidentally" recycled last year, so I don't know where I left off. Luckily, my dad saved all my files on a series of CD's. Unluckily, I can't get them till I have a new computer...Ugh. So if you're still waiting- which, thank you if you are- just hold on a little longer, okay? I hope I didn't lose anyone because writing is my one true passion.

I love you all, faithful readers. I'm sorry for the delay, just a month or two.

-Katsuya Tsukiyano


End file.
